Electronic apparatuses, such as notebook PCs, comprise a heating element mounted on a circuit board and a heat pipe that transmits heat generated from the heating element to a heat sink. The heat pipe is arranged above or below the heating element, and the heating element, the circuit board, and the heat pipe overlap each other.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-281671 discloses a thin plate-shaped heat pipe. In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-281671, the thin plate-shaped heat pipe with a predetermined length is used as a unit module and a plurality of unit modules are connected to each other by a low thermal resistance structure.